Many modern consumers purchase personal computer systems through manufacturers that sell computers over the Internet or World Wide Web. Users buying computers in this manner have the opportunity to select the options they wish to have on their computer, including the type and size of monitors, processor speed, memory, storage, audio and video cards, speakers, printers, CD-ROM and DVD drives, and the like.
Manufacturers typically assemble the computer system internal components such as memory, storage, audio and video cards, processor, and the like into the main central processing unit (CPU) of the computer. However, monitors, speakers, keyboards, pointing devices such as a mouse, external storage and drives, printers, and the like are typically shipped with the computer system, but unassembled. A set of written instructions is often included with the computer system. The instructions provide the user with assembly information for the peripheral components of the system.
Some computer manufacturers color code cords and cables with matching color ports on the CPU to assist the user in connection of the proper cables to the proper ports. However, not all manufacturers do this, and not all ports and cables can be color coded for ease of assembly. Further, while color coded cables and assembly instructions may assist in setup, computer manufacturers get many telephone calls to customer support for users attempting to assemble a computer system. Often, consumers who call customer service lines are required to provide a quantity of information about the computer system, requiring extra time and effort to locate serial numbers and the like, or are placed on hold waiting for a customer service representative. Hold times vary by day and hour, so a customer calling during a busy time may be placed on hold for a period of fifteen minutes or more. Being placed on hold is irritating to consumers, and a requirement to determine information often thought by users to be unnecessary is also irritating to consumers.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a user further instructions for assembling a computer.